User blog:T1000 Youtube/How To Get Legendaries
Legendaries are the strongest weapons in Dungeon Quest, because of this many people try to get them, mostly people want to get them to become stronger, but also some people make collections of them, any reason you need a legendary, you got into right place to read tips. 1. Play on hardcore. So the first tip is pretty easy to understand, if you are playing with hardcore turned on, you get double items which is double chance to get legendary, but also if you die, you will not revive, thats why you need to think if your enough powerfull to do it on hardcore. 2. Dont think about getting legendary. If you will always think about getting legendary, next time you dont get it you gonna be more and more angry or dissapointed or sad or even want to quit game forever. But if you dont think about legendary, you will not be so stressed, good idea is to find a benefit in doing this, like getting gold, experience, or if your trying to get lower level dungeon legendary, you can get lower level items and help lower level people. 3. You can play with a friend or an alt. If you have a friend, for an example that already got this, or stronger legendary, or item, you can ask them to help you, if they get a legendary they will give it to you because they dont need it, but if your friend dont have it, you can play it together, then if they get a legendary they will not need a second one and if they get a second one, they will give it to you, also benefit is that you can do it easier or do hardcore because your friend will help you. The situation is a bit harder or easier with alts, harder because they will not help you, and easier because if they get a legendary you can give it to your main account, also you can level up an alt at the same time. 4. Trading. You can trade weaker items for legendary, if someone dont needs it, and you have a lot of items which worth selling more gold then legendary, if your making a legendary collection you can trade better items for a legendary to someone that have it too. 5. Do a break. As said in tip 2 you can get angry, dissapointed, sad, or tired. You can take a break and do something else, or make this: choose the amount of runs that you will do per day and dont get tired or angry. You can also ask someone to help you while you just stay at one place and rest while you friend may get you a legendary, even if you die on hardcore you still get items. I hope this will help you, and maybe even get you a legendary, you can also comment on this page some cool tip how to get legendaries, so that everyone can read, and hey, you can read what tips others know and maybe even use to get legendaries, and maybe even got, Good luck in your next Dungeon Quest Adventure! Category:Blog posts